Family of Convicts
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl goes against her family and what she was trained to do? And what can she do in order to prevent hell from breaking out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Shameful acts

A girl ran down the street, 'Suckers!' She looked over her shoulder, she had apprently lost her pursuers. She slowed down to a walk. She opened the wallet. She mainly took paper, and not plastic. It was to hard to get the codes now a days, and it left tracks. Which she haited. She tossed the wallet into a near by dumpster. Looking for another easy pickings. Usually some fool hearty tourtist did the trick.

Hiro handed Shuichi the paper, "Look who's back in town." He saw the title 'Conartist Family Back in Action'. Shuichi sighed, "She'll go and get herself tossed in jail. Once more." Hiro shook his head, "No, remember, she learned last time what she did wrong. And she probably learned this time."

"I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"It's her choice to con people and pick pocket."

"But her family basicly forced her to do it. You saw what her parents did to her." They had used every tactic to get her to obay them, and only them.

The girl was on a subway. 'Hmmmm. A guy with a laptop. A buisness person. Have any cash you don't want?' She kept track of him out of her perifial vision. Than she made her move. She 'accidently' bumped him, making him distracted, "Oops! My bad! I'm sorry!" By this time she had his wallet. The only thing she got was a cold and dirty look. She had the wallet safely tucked in her waist band. She held her hands in front of her, "Look man I'm sorry! I'm a clutz, what more can I say! Don't get all pissy at me!" He walked away, soon a smirk plastered to her face. She looked at the guys ID, 'Wow. Top score for me! He's an author! And I actually read a few of his books! BINGO!' Than she looked at the picture, 'Do I know him. Me thinks I do. What was the freaks name? Shu! That's it! How do they know each other?' She flipped to another picture, ' This looks like almost like a wedding picture....... OMG...... He's _gay_...... Well that certainly explains _a lot_..... I hope he doesn't get to mad..... Oh well....' By the time Yuki knew he'd been pick pocketed, it was to late. The girl had looked familiar, like one of the Seven, as they were formally known. Conartists. The whole lot. He had once seen a picture of her. It was one of the pictures that had belonged to his moron. How that idiot could get mixed up with her, was a mystery. But he knew who to chew out first.

Shuichi's phone began to ring. Hiro looked at him, "Please don't tell me it's K."

"No it's not. It's Eiri. I wonder what he wants?" He answered the phone, "Ya?"

"Moron! I just got pick pocketed by one of your friends!"

"By one of my friends? What did this person look like?"

" The one in the photo you idiot! How many pick pockets do you know!?"

"Eiri calm down. If anything she'll take what cash you have and toss the wallet." He could almost hear him chewing on the end of a cigrett butt, 'Juliy, why are you doing this?' Yuki snarreled out, "Find a way to contact her! I want my wallet back!"

"Why are you getting so bent out about this Eiri?"

"I'll give you a hint you idiot moron! What part of I need my identification, and a credit card do you _not_ happen to understand?!?" Than he remembered the book signing, "I've lost contact with her a few years ago, but I'll see what I can do."

"You better!" He could tell by the way his lover spoke, he'd better do something or else he would be dead. Literally. Shuichi ran a hand through his hair.

Shuichi had done everything possible to try and get to Juliy, or June as she was also known. Shuichi went home and found the door open. He found her eating a sandwich. He held out his hand, "Wallet. Now." She gave him an innocent look, "What makes you think I've gone back to my ways?"

"I happen to know you! Look give me back the wallet, and maybe I can convince Eiri to not press charges against you."

"Like I'm scared. Three meals a day, a roof over my head, what more than I ask? Besides I tossed it." Shuichi ran a hand over his face, "Eiri will flip."

"Guy doesn't like having his crap touched?"

"No his space invaded."

" I saw the picture. Is it true, did you really marry him?"

"Of course I did!"

"How can you love such a person?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I picked him, he gave me this look, almost like he had no soul. How can you stand that?"

" Because I Iove him."

"Has he ever hurt you?" June was one hard cookie when it came to people beating up on each other. He shook his head, she relaxed. He glared at her, "How did you know where I lived? How did you get in?"

"Easy, his ID was in there. And I figured since you two lived together, I knew you were here."

"And you came just for food."

" I wouldn't say that."

"Look, just get out." She cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"Because I can't forgive you. What you did."

"Stealing the wallet or the other thing."

"What do you think?"

"Geeze. Don't go gettin' all pissy at me. I didn't know he even knew you." Shuichi glared, she held up her hands, "It wasn't me that stole from your family, it was my sister! So don't go blaming the shit she does on me!" He glare at her. She continued to eat her sand which. Who cares it was was a differernt person. To him she was still one of The Seven. She put her dish in the sink, and looked at him, "I can't help what I do. Remember, my parents never really cared for an education. They would always say to me 'This is all the education you need. Screw people over like they would you.' I don't have an education, well a not very good one at least."

"You still have an option."

"Ya. What is that? Beg for money or starve?"

"Ask me for money." She snorted, "When I got out of jail, do you know how many people I asked for a job? Money? A place to live? A lot. And do you know what all they did was?"

"What?"

"Laugh in my face. I was trying to change, but no one would let me. So I went back to the way I knew. Con people, and pick pocket."

"Besides how did you get out?"

"What part of the jail got to crowded, so they tossed out the people who didn't murder, molest, rape, or deal drugs got out first?"

"So is it true that your father, mother and everyone else is out."

"Yup. Be warned, they have new tricks. That they wouldn't tell me."

"And why would that be."

"Traitor."

"Why?

"How else did the coppers find them?"

"You ratted them out."

"Yup. Saying 'Thanks for the way you treated me!' Ratting them out to the cops was the best thing in the world!" Despite the fact her family had robbed his family, he couldn't stay very mad at her. Could he? He rubbed the back of his head, "You can stay here for the night if you want." She was happy that he could look past what she had done. At least tonight she would safe and warm.

Chapter 2

The next day she had flown the coope. Leaving nothing behind. Typical. But when Shu came home the next day a shoe box lay on the table. The note was simple. It asked for forgiveness, despite the fact she hadn't actually done anything. And she didn't take anything either. Maybe she had changed. A few days rolled before he even saw her. He walked through the park, picked up a rock and threw it into a tree, "What the hell! Kid you better have your will written!" She jumped down and saw it was Shu, "I should have taken a lucky guess that it was you."

"Who else would do that?"

"You'd be surprised. Why are you here?"

"Taking you to lunch."

"There's a catch."

"No. No catch."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own.

Chapter 2 Trouble

The next day she had flown the coop. Leaving nothing behind. Typical. But when Shu came home the next day a shoe box lay on the table. The note was simple. It asked for forgiveness, despite the fact she hadn't actually done anything. And she didn't take anything either. Maybe she had changed. A few days rolled before he even saw her. He walked through the park, picked up a rock and threw it into a tree, "What the hell! Kid you better have your will written!" She jumped down and saw it was Shu, "I should have taken a lucky guess that it was you."

"Who else would do that?"

"You'd be surprised. Why are you here?"

"Taking you to lunch."

"There's a catch."

"No. No catch." Juliy narrowed her eyes, "Stab me in the back, and I'll kill you." He waved her off. After that her day just went swimmingly. She hated to be thrown into trash cans, the guy snarrled, "Where's my money bitch?!"

"Daddy dear is the one who owes you money, not me!"

"I can't find him, so your the next best thing!"

"Do you honestly think I have any money in my name? Because if you do, your smokin' crack!" She was mire inches from his face, "He owes me. So either you find him or I find you." He turned around and left, 'What the fuck did daddy dearest do _now_to piss of the Yuzaka?' It took very little to piss off the Japanese mob, and her father apparently hit a very sore spot. She dialed Shu's number and she got his voice mail, "Listen to me, and this ain't a joke! Daddy dearest apparently pissed off the Yuzaka. Their coming after me to get what ever money daddy dearest owes them. And apparently it's alot. Stay with that gun wielding psycho you call a manager. Trust me Shu, if they can't find me, they'll come after you. I'm hiding my scrawny ass under a rock for a while. So peace." And hung up. Shuiichi listened to the message. It wasn't uncommon her family did business with the shady, or the shady were out for their blood. When K got wind from a 'source' he was very understanding. Or not. If the Yuzaka didn't finish him off Yuki would.

Juliy's friend sighed, "You can't stay here for ever."

"Even the Yazaka wouldn't _dare_ come in here." Than again if the bullets didn't get her the C-4 would. She looked at her eldest and most trust worthy friend, "Figure out where my daddy dearest is?"

"My sources are still tracking. What did he do?"

"Apparently he owes the mob a lot of money. And it truly wouldn't surprise me if more came out of the wood work." Than the fax began to print. Juliy began to pail, if they couldn't have her, than they were going after her friend. She picked up a not so legal gun and her knives and ran out the door, "Hey! Don't take that! That's not even legal!" But it was all in vein.

Shuiichi was at a company dinner party, until he felt his phone vibrate, and the text message was just one word 'RUN!!!!' That was never good, not in the least. It had only been earlier that day that she had warned him. Apparently they couldn't find her father, so they were moving in to pick off friends and associates. Suddenly a girl latched onto his arm, "Lulu?" The girl nodded, she didn't now much Japanese, but she got her point across. She began to push him out the door, until she was yanked up by her jacket. K glared at the girl, "And who would you be?" The girl pointed to herself, "Lulu." The girl said. Shuiichi grabbed his arm, "Let the girl down."

"Who is she?"

"Juliy's friend."

"Who's that?"

"One of The Seven." K cocked an eyebrow. Shuiichi sighed, "I just got the text to run. And Lulu is apparently here to make sure I get out."

"Why?" Than explosions were heard and the restaurant's doors exploded. "Oh boy." Lulu chatted in her native tongue. Shu understood a little. And most of it wasn't good.

June hide behind a building. Shit! Luckily she had an ace up her sleeve.

The mob began to yell at them, and one spotted Shuiichi, "It's her friend." Even K knew when to hold off on firing, one or two, yes, fifteen heavily armed mobsters, not such a bright idea. A gun was jabbed under Shuiichi's chin, this was bad. Really bad. But if he knew June as well as he thought he did, she was plotting. In this case he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Than he heard June's voice, "I wouldn't be blowing his pretty pink head off if I was you." The guy turned around, in a choke hold was his daughter, "WHAT?!" June began to tsk, her eyes were cold and calculating, "You won't blow his head off, or I'll be forced to do the same thing to your daughter. And I know you love her." The guy hesitated. If this guy didn't order for her to be killed, than she wouldn't. She was playing off every father's worst fear. That their daughter was endanger.

Behind June stood the other jail birds, one was even a cousin. Her father's cousin. She had her arms crossed, "Yuzi, let pinky go and June will do the same thing."

"Sasha. What are you doing here?"

"Damage control. The bastered is off the map. She doesn't know where he is and neither do I. If we did, do you think we wouldn't give you his body?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Not like your the most trust worthy people in the universe."

"Neither are you. It's your own damn fault that you allowed The Six to barrow money from you."

"It's still The Seven!" June pipped in, "No, actually I turned on them. So now it's just six." Sasha looked at June, "Let the girl go."

"But-!"

"Spade do it." She let the girl go, "Why do you have to call me that?" The girl ran behind her father. Sasha took a few steps forward, "We hate The Six as much as you do. We can get your money back, but it will take time. Do you agree?" The only thing he said was raise his gun. June hide behind a support column, "Bravo Sasha, bravo! Next time I'm soooooo not listening to you!"

"Shove it Spade!"

"Will you please for the love of all that is right in the world, stop calling me that?!" She upholstered the gun she 'barrowed' from her friend, and clicked a carterage into the chamber. She had a little idea what it could do. She snuck a peak around the column and fired. The kick back was more than she expected, than there was a light and popping sounds. She stood back up and peaked around the column, she dropped the gun, "I didn't do it, I sooooo didn't do it!" Shash looked not to thrilled, "Of course you did! Your a menace to society!" Than she heard sirens and the Yuzaka was being subdued. She walked over to Yuzi, who she wasn't to sure if he was live or if he was just playing dead. She whispered in her friends ear, "Don't associate your self with me, or else you will lose what respect you have in this world. Just forget I ever existed."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own, accept for original characters. Last update until September.

Chapter three The Dull Spade

June knew where she was going, back to jail. She had been released for as little as forty eight hours and she already landed herself in the slammer. Well she had the Yazaka to thank for that. She'd just have to remember to pay them a visit, if she ever got out again. Sure she could run and hide, but it would just cause more trouble for her associates than anything. And she was learning how unselfish she really was. She had walked away from her friend before the cop cars showed. Than over the blow horn she was being ordered around, which she really hated, "Princess of Spades put your hands up and turn around." She gave one last look to her friend before she did that, "Get on the ground, arms behind your back and ankles crossed." And for the first time she actually did what she told. And the rest followed suit. It was either that and get shot at. No she still had revenge to get against her family. June was roughly cuffed, she just bit back all complaints. The police were simply looking to her to complaine and hopefully struggle. Shuiichi could only watched helplessly as June and her friends were carted off. Lulu had taken off, she didn't want to land in a juvinial detention...

K gave an evaluating look, "Your friends with _her_." Shuiichi just sighed, "She's not _that _bad."

"Why is it that the Yuzaka almost blew us up?"

"But they didn't." K pinched the bridge of his nose, "My suggestion drop her like she's got a contagious disease that has no cure." Shuiichi snorted, "That's what everyone does eventually. But I won't."

"Stop being stubborn. She's the most hated person in all of Japan."

"I know that. But she doesn't have any life skills. Do you know how often she's come to school covered in bruises or with wounds? Her parents believed the only life skills she needed was to rip off people before they ripped of her. She attended school, probably not even a hundred and eighty days worth. She never even graduated."

"Than why weren't the police called?" Shuiichi cocked an eye brow, "Ever heard the term 'Old money'?"

"So? It just means people have had money for awhile."

"Her parents got the money from her great great grandfather on her mother's side. He imported opium first. Than when crack, meth, and pot became popular he imported those to, and more I guess. No one screws with them or tries to take them down. They try they have a target on their head, and they're dead before the sun sets. If June ran away, she was found, hauled home, and have obediance beaten into her. She's tried K, and I can't abandon her because she's failed."

"So why did she turn on them than?"

"Because, she faced three life times in jail, and they would have walked away. She was tired of being the escape goat."

"Why are they out now?"

"Prison apparently got over crouded."

"What were the charges?"

"Mainly the court systems were fed up with The Seven and wanted to lock them up, forever. The courts tried to throw the book at all of them, was mainly stealing, and possessing stolen property. The courts just viewed them as a waste of time and energy."

June sat on the bed, plotting. Plotting the death of her treasonous family, damn bastered probably fled the country by now and was being hidden by a mob. Than it hit her, there was only one mob that tolerated his slimyness. She drummed her fingers together. Oh yes, the Yuzaka shall have her father. And when he fell, the family would fall, just like a house of cards. And if she was lucky, take out her family tree. Minus the leaves that actually liked her. Her cell mates kept their eyes on her, they had heard of what she was capible of. Most, however were just rumors, she rarely ever killed someone unprovoked, unless they pissed her off enough.

As soon as the door opened Eiri pinned him with a look, "Is she still your friend even though she tried to blow you up?" Once again June had been painted as the one who had done the damage. Shuiichi just crossed his arms and sighed, "It was the Yuzaku, not June." Eiri snorted, "Yea, right. And she didn't pick my pocket."

"June wouldn't have done that if she had known you were married to me."

"And I'm to believe that." Shuichii just rolled his eyes, "If you got to know-"

"I have no interest in getting to know that convicted felon."

"If your nice to her, she'll do just about anything for you. Get on her bad side, and then your on your own." Eiri entered the bedroom and placed his bag on the bed and began to unpack. Shuiichi stood in the door way, "She needs an attorney."

"Well we're not paying one for her to use."

"Do you know how many public attornies are over booked with thugs and criminals?"

"Like your friend?" Shuiichi gave his husband a sarcastic look, "If she had another choice than she wouldn't be like this. And I can't believe that I'm saying this, get her out and she'll help Tohma."

"Exactly how would she help him?"

"She knows people who want to see Tohma taken down." Eiri stopped and glared, "How do you know she just won't run?"

"If I can get her to promise me, she won't. She doesn't break promises, unless they're given in a sarcastic tone."

"No." Shuichii just gave him a look, "Fine. I'll just pay for her attorney myself than." He turned on his heels and walked away. Eiri continued to glare. What happened to his push over? He knew if he wanted peace, he would have to give in to his lover's demands, or else there would be no peace.

June declined to have a public defender. Besides what was the point? They were over worked, under paid, and more than three fourths believed she was guilty anyways. Better chance if she tried to save her own skin herself. The slot in the door opened, "Princess someone wants to see you." She gritted her teeth, he was just asking for a black eye. She allowed them to handcuff her, and the cuffs were 'accidently' put on tight. She entered the room and groaned, "Shu, you never listen do you?" She sat down across for him, and next to him was a very well dressed lady wearing a blue suit and a purple blouse, short brown hair, stylish glasses and blue eyes. June pointed at him, "She's highly paid, and I can only guess how much she gets paid by the hour. No Shu."

"Do you _want_ to be in jail."

"Do _I want_ to go to jail? Of course not! But what will happen when people find out your friends with the likes of me? Your sales will plummet because of me!"

"Quit over reacting." She shot him a glare, "Fine don't say I didn't warn you when your sales plummet." Shu snorted. He didn't believe that for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Big trouble

June tipped her chair back, "Fine I accept. It's better I try and save my own skin on the outside than on the inside. What do you want?"

"I need you to help someone."

"Who is this someone?"

"Seguichii Tohma."

"The one guy you absolutely hate?"

"Besides the point." June sat her chair down and leaned forward, "He hasn't threatened you and made you help him, has he?" He reconized that tone anywhere, it was the the tone that fore told what would happen to him. Shuichii shook his head, "No he didn't." She crossed her arms, "You know my rules Shu."

"I'll bring him next time."

"Bring the papers as well."

"Thank you." June snorted, "Don't thank me until I accept." Shuiichi got up and left the room and so did the attorney.

Shuichii stood infront of Tohma's desk, "What makes you think one of The Seven can help me?"

"June knows a lot of people, both good and bad. She'll be able to get this issue into her court, and when that happens the issue will go away. " He folded his hands, "I don't wish to get involved with that convect."

"And what happens when your dead?"

"If I die, I die."

"Get your head out of your ass! No one can help you! Not the police and not the courts!"

"How do you know?"

"Easy! It's called old money! Corruption is everywhere! Ask June!"

"I refuse to associate myself with that con artist. And I suggest you don't either."

"Don't associate yourself, end up dead. Associate and live!" Tohma leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms he seemed to chew it over, "This will be done in secret."

"Of course."

A few days later June went to the visitor room, Shuiichi watched in horror as she sat down, "What happened to your face?"

"There was a fist fight in the caffieria. And of course I allowed the shit to be beatten out of me or else there would be even more charges. I was just going to be used as an escape goat." She shrugged, " At least I didn't get my nose broken." She looked at Tohma and smirked, "I know why your being targeted." He glared at her, "Why?"

"What's in it for me?" Shuiichi slapped the back of her head. She shot him a glare, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't go milking the situation." She stuck out her tongue, "Fine." She leaned back, "You've trampled on _alot _of toes. Some toes even_ I _wouldn't trample on." Shuichii handed her a packet and the guards weren't paying attention. She slipped out the pages. "Why aren't they on your case?"

"Their on my side." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do I even want to know how?"

"Promised them safe passage for when I take down the corruption one person at a time." She thumbed through the pages. She drummed her fingers together, "This person is subtil and yet gets straight to the point. So that knocks out ninety five percent. You wouldn't happen to know a big angry Russian that is always followed by equally angry heavily armed body guards?"

"Why?"

"Because it's either him or he hired someone to threaten you for him. He's polite when he wants but can be just as vicious." She looked at Shuiichi, "I need you to get that lawyer of yours to get me the hell out."

"Why?"

"My father's probably the one who's minipulating him."

"How do you know?"

"Falls into his pattern of behavior. Get people to believe him, take them for all of their worth, than leave them after he drained them. How he got Benovich to believe him, I have no idea. Just like I have no idea where he is. Althrough I have a hunch of where that son of a bitch is."

"So you'll help him?"

"Hell ya. Especially if that bastered is in charge or Benovich is doing the threatening." June stood up, "If I'm not out and something happens go to Lulu or Sasha. You can trust those two" She was escorted out of the room.

Shuichii cleaned out the spare room that was supposed to be the guest room, but had become an extra big closet. "What are you doing?"

"Amy said that if she was released from jail she'd be on probation with alot of restrictions. This is the last place her family would look for her." He looked up, "She needs a place to stay."

"Did you forget she picked my pocket?"

"June will apologize."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because she hated the way her family treated her and society. Unlike her family, she actually feels guilt." He moved another box into the closet. Eiri sighed, he had officially lost. He just wondered if he should put all of his valuables in a safe that would take time to get into.

June had a funny feeling something was going to go down. She sat up in her bunk, her instincts were never wrong before, and she doubted she would be wrong now.


End file.
